


The Airman and the Nurse

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [22]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - World War II, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Romance, Tropes, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: He's a flirty fighter pilot during the height of the Blitz; she's a sensible military nurse who can't stand his antics. Will sparks fly when he gets injured and is placed in her care...or when they discover they share a past of heartbreak?Pairing: Jack Harkness/Martha JonesPrompt: Epistolary/alternate format OR Harlequin romance AUBeta: imaginary_golux
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Martha Jones
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620205
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	The Airman and the Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> Can't say I've read a proper romance novel, so I hope this is trope-y enough!

“Ladies.” Martha rolled her eyes as the other women at her table laughed and fluttered their eyelashes at Captain Harkness.

“I don’t know what they see in him,” she groused to Amy, sitting across the table from her.

“You have to admit he has a certain charm,” the wartime correspondent replied. She leaned in closer. “If I were single…” 

“But all he has is charm and looks,” Martha countered. She knew all too well the dangers of falling for a pretty face...

“That’s enough for a night or two.” 

Martha shook her head at her friend’s innuendo. “I’ve got to get back to work.” No sooner had she finished than the air-raid siren began to sound. “Oh, no…” she ran back to the infirmary, lunch tray forgotten. 

***

The waiting was the worst part, Martha decided. Spitfires and Messerschmidts, clashing overhead. The bursts of flak and the deafening explosions of bombs landing, shaking the ground. Then, a sound she knew all too well: a fighter making a forced landing. She winced as she heard metal scrape along concrete. She readied herself, springing into action as an unconscious form was carted in by stretcher. 

“Get him out of that uniform,” barked her superior, Dr. John Smith. Martha nodded, a pair of scissors already in hand. 

She gasped as she cut open his shirt. “Two pieces of shrapnel, maybe more,” she reported. And, okay, Captain Harkness kept himself in excellent shape. She applied pressure as directed as Dr. Smith extracted the shrapnel and began stitching closed the wounds. 

Finally, the wounds were closed, and the breathing of both nurse and patient began to return to normal. “Excellent work, nurse,” Smith congratulated her. She nodded her acknowledgement. Well, she supposed, professional courtesy was all she could expect from her former fiance. “Make sure he pulls through, okay?”

***

Martha watched as Harkness’s eyes opened. “Well, this is a sight to wake up to.” He grinned a little woozily at her.

“You’re the worst. That said, how are your injuries?”

“Sore. But I’ll pull through.” He winked again. “Thanks in part to your TLC, I’m sure.”

“Don’t try anything with any of the nurses.” She jabbed a finger into his sternum. “If nothing else, you’ll reopen your stitches.”

“Yes, ma’am!”

*** 

“I see the way you look at him,” Jack says, so quiet she almost misses it as she changes his dressings.

“Who?”

“Don’t play coy, my Nightingale,” Jack continued, nodding toward John at the far end of the infirmary. “It’s the same way I look at him.” Martha blinked. Now _there_ was a revelation. “We were together, once. Just after the war broke out.” He let out a long pained breath. “Just before--”

“--he sent his fiancee to live in America with his twin brother,” Martha nodded. “Thought they’d be safe from the war. Didn’t think they’d fall in love.”

“How’d you hear about that, if you don’t mind?”

“I was the one he turned his favors toward next.” Martha frowned and sagged onto the side of the bed. “Why am I telling you this?”

“Just one of those faces?” Jack laughed, hard enough to hurt.

***

“I hear the local USO is putting on a dance tonight,” Jack offered. “And I think I could get us in. If you were interested, that is?” 

“I think I could be persuaded.” And so Martha found herself dancing beneath the stars with an admittedly very handsome American. 

“Thank you for putting me on the mend,” Jack added, twirling her around. 

“Part of the job. But of course, you know that.” 

“I could be persuaded to, ah, show my appreciation.”

“Again, not necessary. But,” she looked up at him through hooded eyes, “I might be happy to get to know you a little better in a non-medical context.” And, as the song drew to a close, she pulled him in for a kiss.


End file.
